User talk:BlitzBrigadier
Style manuals: Trivia Thanks for drawing my attention to a couple of Manuals of Style that hadn't been updated with the change in policy regarding Trivia sections. We are trying to eliminate trivia sections and whenever thay are included, they must be the last content section of an article (only above references and navigation templates). They have now been updated. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:49, September 16, 2017 (UTC) A few things # Locations do not need "Online" in the Infobox. The map is shared. # Order of game appearances should be chronological, where possible. # The photo of Stab City is taken from a hillside vantage point - that does not make it an aerial view. # Reinstating edits that have been reverted multiple times is considered edit warring and violates wiki policy. Continued reverts will result in an official warning. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:46, September 16, 2017 (UTC) : I noticed you are not the only one that's been guilty of #1 (e.g. a staff member was the one who added it to the Galilee page) - I may need to revisit that, as I'm sure it was decided that we don't need to have it there. Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:16, September 16, 2017 (UTC) The Lost MC Is their name. Stop changing it back to "The Lost". Stab City is as much a town as Galilee or Cape Catfish. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:59, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:20, October 14, 2017 (UTC) The reason for the eyefind.info was given very clearly. This is your final warning. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:43, October 15, 2017 (UTC) East vs West If you cannot tell which side of the map is east and which is west, I suggest it is time to stop trying to add those descriptions to Blaine County locations, it is starting to look like edit-count farming. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:36, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:15, October 16, 2017 (UTC) "Welcome" back For the 3rd time I have reverted your change to the organisation of the gallery on the Harmony page. That is what got you blocked. If you do it again, you will be blocked again. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:53, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Current Design Galleries Please do not replace "cdg=y" with "Current Design Gallery". The idea of the cdg=y tag is to label the article as a member of this category. That way, we can keep track of which vehicles still need these galleries. As well as that, please think about which articles you add the Under Construction banner to - the Ultralight is definitely beyond "Under Construction". Generally, this banner is only added to articles that are newly created, or have had projects started on them - for example, an entirely new section which was recently added but is not completed. If an article has sections that lack important information, these are generally treated as articles with section stubs (when is added to the article section), while if the article has multiple sections lacking important information, they're treated as Stubs (when is added to the article). Admittedly, these two categories are poorly maintained, as some articles are labeled as stubs, rather than just section stubs. If you want a task, you could help by going through these two categories and working out whether the article should remain a Stub, or be changed to a section stub. Thanks! Monk Talk 15:44, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Definition of edit warring #Your edit #My revert due to 'It" and "the" named bridge. #Your revert of the revert (starting to war) #A 2nd editor reverts "it" with a reason #You carry on warring restoring "it" #My revert and warning in the edit summary. While it does begin to feel like I am picking on you, I am reviewing around 90% of all edits made on the wiki, and yours are among those that get reverted for being worse (or at least semantically no better) than the prior versions. Restoring an edit that had been reverted by any other user (not just a staff member) more than once is the definition of starting an edit war. The above example is a minor one over semantics so I did not give you another official warning for behaviour that has already seen you temporarily blocked once. Please don't force my hand. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:48, November 10, 2017 (UTC)